


Aunt May Is Impatient

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: Peter Didn’t Tell Us [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Aunt May is sad, Crying, M/M, Mpreg, Peter is distressed, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: If he had the power to he would have made sure his aunt never found out about Ben. Or at least until he was 20.But now the jig was up and it was time to tell his aunt.Aka he has to explain why he’s sixteen and has a baby and that leads to of course, telling aunt May about him being Spider-Man.





	Aunt May Is Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Wade finding out but I also wanted to write aunt May finding out. 
> 
> I’m going to write Wade’s reaction but for now y’all get aunt May’s!

It had been a stressful week, between still taking care of your everyday bad guys and maintaining his appearance of being Tony Stark he was exhausted by the time he stepped into his bedroom and went to sleep. 

But ever since the baby the Avengers started to join together and do more family stuff. Which, of course, Tony hated to some degree, but it wasn’t so bad… 

The living room was packed with everyone, Thor was sitting on one of the chairs, hopefully not thinking about wrecking any of Tony’s nice furniture. He had a grand smile on his face as he watched baby Ben laugh, he was a simple man who loved children. Even if he only referred to Ben as “baby Spider” or “small Midgardian.”

Clint looked tired but that might have been because he was the only one out of all of them that would have to go home to a house with children running around. 

Bruce looked relaxed while he set up a game of what appeared to be Uno. They would each get to decide a game for them to play a week, everyone would get a turn to pick and Bruce picked Uno for today. 

Natasha was sitting cross legged while she looked through a children’s book. “Since when are these things so mundane?”

Clint frowned, “it’s a baby book what were you expecting.”

“Well I’m sorry I thought it would be a more lively book for a child.” She shot back.

Peter chuckled, rocking Ben as he started to whimper. He was wrapped up in a light blue blanket, wisps of brown hair sticking out of the top of the fleece cloth. He twisted in his blanket confinement, but soon gave up and whimpered again. 

“Here, let me hold him.” 

Peter nodded and carefully shifted the little boy into his aunt’s arms. She tucked the baby into the crook of her arm and bounced him, smiling down at him while doing so. 

Peter still looked on in guilt as his aunt and son bonded. He always looked remorseful when he talked to his aunt, he wouldn’t be able to get the hurt expression out of his mind when he told her.

_ Six Days Ago _

Peter was still passed out in his room, overly exhausted over the birth and then having to deal with a newborn baby. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked on the verge of both tears and nausea. 

Thor and Tony had been the ones to attempt to put together the baby crib, Pepper guiding them with how it was supposed to work. Clint would occasionally but in with a  _ “I’ve built them before and that’s wrong.”  _

Peter was trying to keep his eyes open, his arms wrapped around his baby as he was relaxed against multiple pillows. His whole body still hurt even if it had happened the day before, he felt tired and useless as he laid in bed. 

He had felt horrible the whole time Tony and Thor put the crib together, he felt awful when Bruce insisted that he wasn’t to do any type of manual labor and that included not building the crib, not carrying any of the baby supplies and Peter was starting to be horrible about not being able to help. 

He was already having a hard time with letting everyone do everything for him and it just started to get worse and worse.

Tony had walked in a couple hours after they had finished building the crib. He sat at the edge of his bed a sighed, “well cribs done, Clint is helping Nat and Thor with the height chair, Thor and Clint had to go back for that because they forgot it…” He tried to make it a joke, but his lips pulled into a frown and he let out a loud sigh. 

“Your aunt May has been calling, you were supposed to stay with her, and seeing as you didn’t she’s been worried. We tried to buy you some time before you had to tell her, but her last call said she’s headed over here.” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked over to the bassinet that held Ben who was currently fast asleep. He shook his head, “she can’t know! She’ll hate me! I never wanted to tell her, I didn’t wanna tell anyone!”

Tony gave him his best comforting look, “I know you’re afraid of what she’ll have to say. But it’s May, there’s no way she’ll stay mad at you. Sure, this wasn’t part of the plan, but she isn’t going to abandon you over this.”

Peter didn’t respond, leaving Tony to stand up and exit the room.

The teen had waited in his room for his aunt to no doubt announce her presence. He was sat in bed, staring at the walls and then his posters and then out the window. He had his laptop to watch shows on but he wasn’t in the mood for noise to be bothering him. 

Quicker than he expected he heard a knock on his door, Peter’s heart picked up its pace and he looked to make sure Ben hadn’t woken up. Luckily the tike was still resting. 

He looked back to the door to find his aunt slowly walking in, as if she wasn’t sure what was on the other side of the door. Her eyes were staring right into Peter’s soul and he would never admit that his brown eyes were starting to water and he found himself shaking the longer he stared at her. 

Her confused facial expression turned to one of instant concern. She gathered him in her arms and let him weep on her shoulder, his body wracked with sobs as he cried. 

“I’m so sorry, aunt May. I didn’t mean for this to happen and I don’t want you to hate me!” He was humiliated to find himself breaking down in his aunt’s arms. He never wanted this to happen, but it seems like it just has.

She shook her head and rubbed his back to comfort him, calmly shhing him. “It’s alright, no matter what you do, I could never hate you.”

He slowly let go and looked up at her, “I think you might be wrong…”

It was almost perfect that Ben started to whimper, evolving into a loud cry as no one quickly picked him up. 

Aunt May’s eyes widen and she looks away from her nephew and to the bassinet that she managed to glance over in her rush to comfort Peter. 

She swallowed and looked back to the sixteen year old that looked so much younger than a Sophomore. “Peter…” she looked heartbroken, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears. 

Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach, it was like his lungs stopped working and he was left to drown. He turned into a blubbering mess, crying along with Ben as his aunt looked on in disappointment. 

“I knew it-! Aunt May I’m so sorry! You have to believe me! I didn’t mean to-! I promise! Please! I didn’t want this to happen.” He cried as she stared at him, seemingly unsure of what to do.

Without talking she left Peter’s side and walked over to the crib as the baby continued to scream and cry. She smiled lightly down at him, her tearful eyes closing, the water trapped fell down her cheeks and she chuckled. “Aren’t you adorable.”

Peter sniffled as he looked to where his aunt was standing, her arms reaching down to pluck the baby from his crib. She rocked him gently, shhing him as she bounced the newborn. Her hand made the same soothing motion it did on Peter’s and he found himself crying from the scene in front of him alone.

“Aunt May-“

“Shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright. What’d you name this little cutie?” She straightened the infants onesie and looked up to Peter who was stuttering.

“Ben, I named him Ben.”

She froze for a moment, but carried on rocking the baby anyway. “That’s a beautiful name, isn’t it?” She whispered to Ben who’s crying had finally died down. “I know you feel like I would have been mad. But Peter you should have told me. I just wish you told me.”

Peter looked down in shame, “I know…”

She sighed and continued to rock the baby back and forth, soothing him gently. “Who’s the mom?”

He frowned and looked up, eyebrows furrowed at the question. “The mom?” He immediately regretted asking the moment his aunt gave him a confused frown.

“Ben’s mom, where is she?”

Peter stumbled with what to say, he didn’t even think about this. He wasn’t about to say he  _ birthed _ Ben was he? How could he pull this off?! Maybe he could lie and say she ran off, or convince MJ to pretend to be Ben’s mom. The longer he didn’t answer the more impatient his aunt got.

“What happened? Peter, did she leave…” 

Peter forced himself to shake his head, his mind was screaming at him and he was shaking his head more and more. Tears fell from his eyes, his hand coming up to wipe away the stream of tears falling down his cheeks. 

“I- I don’t know.” 

Aunt May frowned and gave him a stern look, she didn’t want to push him into telling her. But she sure as hell was going to try and get him to say who the mom was anyway. And Peter knew she was going to.

“Aunt May! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen and- and I can’t-“

“Peter what’s wrong? I know you didn’t plan this, no one plans teen pregnancy.”

He shook his head, “it’s not just that-!” He hiccuped and shut his mouth, he didn’t want to tell her. He’d done so well at keeping it from her, he couldn’t tell her now. But how could he lie to her about Ben, she would kill him if she found out the truth. Which of course she would, he couldn’t keep this up for long. It wouldn’t work. 

“Whatever you’re thinking of telling me instead of the truth better not come out of your mouth young man. Now spill, where’s his mom?”

“Would you ask me where the dad was if I was a girl!” He felt his face heat up and his chest squeeze as he stared at his aunt’s shocked face. 

It was silent and Peter felt himself shiver, “I’m sorry aunt-“

“I get it.”

He sniffled and held his breath, waiting for his aunt to do whatever she wanted with the quiet room. She walked back around the bed and sat down, she bounced Ben and looked to Peter before continuing.

“You feel that I would treat you differently if you were a girl, if you were the one that had the baby I wouldn’t care if the dad was in the picture or not. That I care because a child needs a mom. I would never do that. I care because I think children need both parents…but if they can’t have both. Then they won’t have both. But I don’t want you to lie to me, that’s something I’m afraid you’re going to do.”

Peter looked down in shame, “you won’t believe me.” 

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“I’m his mom.”

She stared, no raised eyebrow, no frown, she just stared. When it seemed to finally register in her brain she blinked and let her mouth hang open in an O shape.

“You’re his mom?”

Peter nodded, “I carried him, and I’m the one that had him. I- I’m sorry.” He wanted to turn to ash and die right then and there, just disintegrate into nothing. 

“Peter, you’re going to have to explain a little more than that.” She was giving him a stern look to overshadow her worry, but she wasn’t doing the best job of hiding it when you could read it clear as day in her eyes. 

“I’m- I’m Spiderman.”

She nodded, “I always kinda figured.”

He blanched, his whole body freezing, in all the talks he imaged having with his aunt that was never the way it would go in his head. 

“You know?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t know, I just had a suspicion. Do Ned and MJ know?”

He nodded and swallowed, “yeah they know…”

“So, because of your, um, mutation? You…you got pregnant?” Her lips were pulled down at the edges and curving into a hard line of uncertainty. Her eyes held doubt, but from the constant blinking it also looked like they were stinging. 

She glanced down at Ben who was now fast asleep, his hand grasping her jacket and he burrowed himself into her warm body. He was completely adorable cuddled up next to her, but Peter was afraid this might be the last time she would ever hold him. 

He nodded sullenly, his body was droopy and his eyes burned and his head ached, neck sore from having to hold his head up. 

“So who’s the dad?”

He blinked, again, not expecting that to happen. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled. “Guess it’s fair you ask.” He tried to joke, but it fell flat. 

“You don’t know him…” he pulled his knees up despite the pain it inflicted from his healing opening. 

“Is he a high schooler?” 

Peter shook his head, “I don’t think you’d approve.”

Aunt May raised an eyebrow, “well who exactly is he?”

He mumbled out the name, knowing his aunt wasn’t going to be able to hear it, but it was hard to bring himself to say it to his aunt who Ben’s dad exactly was.

She shifted the baby so she could rest her hand on his knee, soothening it over his leg. “No matter who you say it is, I’m still going to be here for you.”

He nodded, ignoring the tears that left his eyes again. “His name is Wade, and, and I’ve known him awhile, we’d go out patrolling sometimes…”

“So he’s like you?”

“Mutated?”

“Peter-“

“Yeah.” He smiled, “yeah he’s like me. We were friends for awhile, and then I don’t know, he’d always flirt with me, but I never did it back. He’s gonna hate me when he finds out who I am.”

“No, no, no, no…don’t say that.” She tittered him and scooched closer to him so she could put her hand on his cheek. “Don’t say that, you don’t know that.”

He shook his head and hid his face in his knees, “he doesn’t even know I’m underage. He’s gonna be so mad.”

“What.”

He cried harder, “see, see, that’s gonna be his reaction. Cuz I didn’t tell him, I didn’t fuckin’ tell him. And I should’ve told him, but he wouldn’t have done it if he knew!” Peter looked up to see his aunt’s face pulled into a deep frown of concern. 

“How old is he?”

Peter whimpered, looking away from his aunt’s harshly hurt face. She looked like he had slapped her, as if he had told her the most horrible thing he could possibly do. Which maybe that’s exactly what happened. 

“I’m not sure, 25? 30… I don’t really know. He can’t age anyway so I doesn’t really matter-“

“He can’t age?”

“He’s-“ Peter swallowed hard. “He’s- he’s Deadpool. Ben’s dad is Deadpool”

Aunt May stayed silent, and the quietness was thick and tense. She seemed to snap out of it as she leaned over to hand Peter the baby, quickly extracting herself from her nephew as if he was poison. With that she had turned and left. 

Peter had been trying to choke down his tears as he watched her leave, his whole body jerking as he held in his sobs. And of course his movements woke up Ben which only upset the baby further than being moved around. 

Peter shook as he cried, his body curving in on itself where he wrapped himself around Ben. He bit onto his sheets to muffle the crying, but he wasn’t doing the best job because he could hear his own sobbing and that meant he was failing. He was fucking failing.

He felt repulsed with himself, his whole body felt like garbage as he imagined himself in a landfill. He felt grosser than gross as he remembered his aunt’s expression of disgust as she looked at him. 

She hated him, she thought he was an idiot for getting knocked up, gross for not revealing his age and pathetic for being with Deadpool of all people. 

Ben started to cry louder and Peter just wanted it to stop, he couldn’t deal with him right now. Not when his life was falling apart. 

He moved the baby over to the crib where he placed him for the time being, ignoring how Ben reached out for him and cried harder at the separation. 

“Stop crying, stop crying, please, I'm begging you, you have to stop crying!”

His bedroom door flew open and he looked up to see Pepper standing right in his doorway. 

“Peter what’s wrong?” She quickly walked over, her attention brought directly to him and his tears. 

“Aunt May hates me, I’m such a dumbass. I had to tell her I had Ben, and then I had to tell her who the dad was and she thinks I’m disgusting! She- she looked so upset and grossed out and it wasn’t supposed to happen that way! I didn’t want her to hate me! I- I don’t want her to hate him…she can’t hate Ben.” His eyes burned and his chest thudded as he hiccuped. 

Pepper brought him into a much needed hug, her comforting arms wrapping around him as his weak ones tried to return the favor. 

“She just needs to cool down, she doesn’t hate you sweetie.” Pepper ran her hand through his hair to tuck it behind his ear. “Now how about I help little Ben, and you, relax.”

“I can’t let you do that-!”

She shook her head, “oh nonsense! I love the little boy.”

Peter finished wiping his tears, letting his mind roam from his aunt to Ben. He didn’t want to have others constantly take care of his kid. He’d feel awful if that happened. 

But it was happening, ever since Ben was born he felt useless to help him. He couldn’t make his crib, he couldn’t make him stop crying, he was even having trouble breastfeeding him. Another thing his aunt would be horrified to find out. 

He wanted to disintegrate, leaving nothing of himself for anyone to have to worry about. He would be able to disappear forever, leaving the world of judgemental people alone. 

Pepper was rocking Ben as he whimpered, his big brown eyes filled with tears as he hiccuped and sniffled. She smiled down at him even if the baby’s face was a mess with snot and burning red from crying. 

“It’s hard Peter, but you have to go on. Will there be people that will think less of you for being a teen parent? Absolutely. But you won’t have to worry about your family not being there, we will never leave you Peter. And I know, your aunt left you, but she loves you. She  _ will _ be back, mark my words. 

He nodded solemnly, his mind completely fried after the conversation he had with his aunt May. 

“Can I go to sleep?” 

Pepper chuckled and nodded, “of course, you rest up because you’re gonna be dealing with this little bug all night.” 

Peter nodded and shimmer down his pillow mountain, finding himself quickly slipping into dreamland. 

He slept for a good 6 hours, all the way into the evening and afternoon. He groggily woke up from his body telling him he’s had a full max of sleep. 

He was sleeping on his left side, his eyes opening to find his bedroom door was open. He figured Pepper had left and the door was open like that because of her. But upon further investigation, meaning he was quiet enough that he could hear whispering, he quickly turned around, scared to find some monster had taken his baby when he only found his aunt. 

“Aunt May? Is that you?”

She gave a light smile and nodded, “yeah it’s me.” She had Ben in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. “I didn't look carefully before, but he looks a lot like you…your nose, your eyes, although his chin must be Wade’s.” 

Peter gulped, he didn’t want his aunt to hate him anymore than she already did. He was afraid this was going to lead somewhere bad, something that he could never forgive himself for happening.

The two of them seemed to have the idea to talk at the same time because both their confessions came spilling out in one beat. Aunt May’s relaxed while Peter’s took his breath away. 

“I’ll never see him again-“

“I want to meet him.”

Peter seemed to have  _ actually  _ choked on her words because he started to violently cough. He eyes watering as he continued. “You-“ he had to swallow from his scratchy voice. “You want to meet him?”

She nodded, “I’ve heard the stories, we all have. And I judged him based off of that. But he has to be pretty special if you not only hang around him, but you lied about your age just to  _ be _ with him.” There was the tiniest bit of judgment in her tone, but she seemed to be moving on from what he’d done.

Peter blushed heavily, his mouth opening and closing as he decided what to say. “I- I’d like for you to meet him. He’s a little shaken up sometimes. But he’s great! It’s just, I haven’t told him about Ben. And I wasn’t sure if I ever  _ was.” _

“Well, if you make the decision to tell him. Then I’d like to get to know him.”

She seemed sincere, something that Peter appreciated. He didn’t know what he was going to do when it came to Wade, he wasn’t sure if he’d tell him or if he’d pretend he never met Wade. Something he really didn’t want to do… 

He pulled off his covers, walking around the bed slowly, he was still hurting from Ben’s birth but he had to start moving sometime and that time was now. He continued to walk till he was standing right in front of his aunt. His eyes watered because most things started to make him cry anymore, leaving him to wrap his arms around his aunt, making sure not crush Ben who was between them.

“I’m so sorry aunt May. I’m sorry.” He cried, almost like he was back to telling her everything that happened. 

She shook her heads, shhing him, she moved her arm away from Ben so she could hold Peter better. 

“Don’t go back to saying sorry, you don’t have to apologize.” 

If aunt May didn’t hate him, he’d be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudo or comment I really enjoy those! And I always respond back!!
> 
> If you have any ideas for the Wade fic let me know because I’m pretty much open to anything regarding that!


End file.
